The Silver and Gold
by Whitetiger624
Summary: Two sisters become ninja and fight snakes together. But when they meet the ninja, their world changes. One sister is happy to have new friends but the other doesn't trust these new people.


Chapter 1

My name is Selena. I have a twin sister name Serena. We're both fifteen years old and have been orphans for most of our lives. Our parents were killed by serpentine when we were just six years old. The only things we have to remember them are two pet dragons and two empty golden lockets.

Ever since our parents were killed we swore to save and help anyone in need. So, we became ninja. I was the ninja of gold with a bow and arrow as my weapon, and Serena was the ninja of silver with daggers as her weapon. I know everything and anything about animals and Serena knows everything and anything about plants.

We live in the shadows and fend off snakes. But one day everything changed. It all started like any other day…

"So what are we going to do today?" Serena asked me.

"What we do every day. Stay in the shadows and wait till snakes come." I answered

"I want something new to happen!" She said

No sooner than she said that, I heard a hiss. It was a snake attack. Serena and I got into our ninja gis and hid our bags and dragons. Once, we got to the serpentine, I stopped.

"Get down!" I whisper-screamed to my twin pushing her into a dark ally. "Look!"

I first saw snakes then I saw…other ninja! There were four of them. One in red, one in white, one in blue, and the last in black. The black one was calling the commands to the other three. Then I saw about five snakes stray from the group. I waited until they were far enough to attack without being seen.

"You guys stay two stay here while we get those strays!" I heard someone say.

I knew we had to work fast so we wouldn't be seen. I shot an arrow at every one of the snakes. They fell to the ground like dominoes. We were about to leave when the black and the red ninjas came to attack the snakes. I grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her away.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 2

"That was close." I said back in our ally.

"What's the problem if a few ninja find out?" Serena asked me.

"If they find out who we really are, who knows what they'll do?" I said worriedly.

"Don't worry Selena, no one will find out."

She was wrong.

The next day I woke up early. I decided to take a walk to calm my mind. Then I heard a voice in the distance.

"I still don't know who those two ninja we saw yesterday were."

It was the voice I heard yesterday. I tried to locate the voice when I heard the voice when I heard a hiss. I immediately ran back to my sister. When I got there she had woken up and was playing with her dragon Red. My dragon, Flower, was still sleeping.

"Where were you?" she asked me.

"Tell you later there are snakes to get." I told her already getting my gi on.

When we got there the snakes were trying to steal food. I took my arrow out and started shooting arrows. The snakes were Venomari. They tried spitting venom in me and my sister's eyes. They had just missed Serena's but they soon I had it in my eyes.

I saw snakes everywhere. I had to get away before I ended up like my parents. I ran into an ally hidden from the enemy. Soon, I heard running footsteps. I figured that it was the four ninja we saw yesterday. I needed to get help.

I tried to call to Serena. The general of the Venomari was there with the staff that held the anti-venom. But my calls were drowned out by the battle. I soon heard the click of sharp nails on the ground. I knew that it was Flower. I told her to get the staff without being seen. She was able to get the staff and bring it back to me but without the help of another, I couldn't make the antidote.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours, the battle ended. I heard footsteps coming toward me. Hoping it was Serena I relaxed and took my hood off. I soon realized that I had made a big mistake.

"You're a GIRL?!" I heard a familiar voice say

I quickly put my hood back on when I started to hear heavy breathing. I knew it was Flower trying to protect me from what looked like a serpentine. I knew it was a ninja because of his voice.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I heard Serena say.

I was hearing more footsteps coming towards me. I knew it was Serena being followed by the other three ninja. I felt Serena's warm hand touch my face. This was our way of letting each other know who we are. She took the staff from me and I heard her making the antidote.

Then, she tried to lift my hood. I grabbed it and held it down.

"You have to take this for your eyes to return to normal." She said to me.

"I'd rather wait for it to wear off!" I said standing up and walking away.

I didn't want the ninja getting a good look at me. So I started toward our ally so I could take the antidote in private. When I got there, I waited for ten minutes till my sister to come back. When she got back I was watching the people doing the things we couldn't do.

"Where have you been?!" I asked her

"Talking to the ninja." She replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" I said wondering why she would do a stupid thing like that.

"I told them what had happened and that we were both girls." She said.

"You didn't show them your face or tell them about our life did you?" I asked.

"No. Now can you please take this?" She said handing me a cup full of green liquid.

I took the disgusting liquid and my vision returned to normal.

"Never talk to strangers again!" I told her.

Then I heard another hiss in the distance. Serena heard it too. We rushed to see what tribe it was. It was the Fangpyre. I shot at snakes here and there but missed the one behind me. Soon, I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I was bitten and soon I would turn into a snake.

I looked for the general and ran to him. I kick the staff out of his hands and grabbed it before he could. I was glad to see the other ninja come to help my sister. I ran into our ally to make the anti-dote.

"Let me guess, she got bit didn't she?" I heard a voice say.

"Yeah." My sister replied

What did I just tell her, I thought to myself.

I quickly made the antidote and drank it. When I came back out to continue fighting, I saw a few snakes holding my sister down. I took out my bow and shot a few arrows. My sister was able to get free luckily.

The snakes retreated and I headed back to our ally when I heard my sister talking to the other ninja.

"That was some pretty intense fighting back there. By the way, my name's Kai." I heard a boy say.

"Thanks. My name's Serena." My sister said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 5

I turned around to see my sister without her hood on. I walked over and grabbed my sister's arm. I started back to the ally when I heard someone talking to me.

"Going so soon?" I heard the familiar voice say

"Why are we supposed to stay for the after part?" I asked sarcastically

"No. I just thought we could get to know each other since we're on the same side." He said

I didn't trust these guys so I continued to walk away. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned. I saw a boy about my age looking back at me.

"Don't go." He said

I finally gave in. I let go of Serena's hand.

"Fine...I'll stay." I said.

The ninja first introduced themselves.

"I'm Jay." Said the one in blue.

"I'm Zane." Said the one in white.

"I'm Kai." The one in red said.

"And, I'm Cole" Said the one in black and the one who had stopped me. "What are your names?"

"I'm Serena and this is my sister Selena." My sister said.

I took off my hood to show the ninja that we were twins. The difference between us is that I have long black hair and Serena has short black hair. Also, I have sky blue eyes while my sister has darker eyes.

"So you two are twins?" Cole asked us.

"Yes." I said "And ninja too."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 6

After telling the ninja about ourselves, they invited us to live with them. Now, we were waiting for them to come get us.

"What do you think their place will look like?" Serena asked me.

"I don't know but any home sounds good to me." I said happily.

Soon, I heard footsteps coming toward us. It was Cole and Kai.

"Ready to go?" Cole asked us.

"One second." I said.

Serena and I both whistled twice. Flower and Red came running toward us and climbed on our backs. Cole and Kai jumped back.

"Are those DRAGONS?!" Kai asked shocked.

"Yeah they're our pets." I said with a smile. "Now we're ready."

As we walked to the Bounty, we found out more about each other. Every step I took I got more excited to have a home of my own.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 7

When we reached the Bounty I was amazed at what I saw. I had never seen a ship turned into a home before. I was excited to live here. When we got on the deck, Kai explained to us where we would stay.

"My sister, Nya, said she would gladly share her room with you two. There is already a bunk bed set up. Follow me to your new room."

As we walked to the room, Flower and Red went to join the other dragons. Soon, we were in front of a door. Kai knocked on the door and a girl my age opened the door.

"Hey sis, meet your new roommates Selena and Serena." Kai said to his sister.

"Hi nice to meet you!" Nya said with a smile.

As we unpacked our things, Nya asked us a few questions.

"If you two are ninja, then what are your elemental powers?" She asked.

"We don't have any." I answered.

"That might change." She told us with a grin.

That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about elemental powers. I was worried that when the ninja found out we didn't have powers, they wouldn't let us fight.

"Serena are you awake?" I whisper screamed to the top bunk.

"Yeah. I keep thinking about not having powers." She whispered back.

Before I could answer her I heard a loud crash of something being knocked over. Someone was on the deck.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 8

Serena and I got out of bed and silently, but quickly, put our ninja gis on. We snuck outside and saw two figures moving around the deck. We snuck onto the deck unseen and attacked. While I attacked I felt power building up inside me. I soon felt like I was throwing punches faster and faster every second.

Soon, I pinned the enemy down.

"Mercy, mercy! I give up!" I heard my victim say.

Knowing what I had just done, I let go. What I thought was an enemy was my new friend Cole! I guess my sister had found out too because I soon heard her apologizing about a million times. I held my hand out to help Cole up.

"Why did you start attacking me and Kai?!" he asked me.

"Sorry we thought you to were intruders." I said

"We were just getting some extra training done." He said to me calming down.

After a night of fighting off fake enemies, I and Serena were very tired and sleepy. So after changing and getting back into bed, we had no trouble falling asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Chapter 9

The next morning, when I woke up, my sister and Nya were still asleep. So I decided to get some extra training done. I got dressed and headed to the training area. Before I started the training course, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I wanted to do spinjitzu. After a couple seconds I burst out through the course, completing every step with ease.

Then I felt something build up inside of me. I felt that I could do spinjitzu. Then, I did it! I spun fast, then faster, and faster and faster until I was a tornado of gold light. Then I stopped and silently cheered so I wouldn't wake anyone up.

"YEAH! I DID IT! I DID SPINJITZU!" I cheered.

Then I heard clapping. Not slow clapping though, it sounded like someone was cheering for me too. I turned around to see Cole clapping for me.

"Uh…what are you doing up so early?" I asked him kind of embarrassed.

"I wanted to make up for last night." He said "Seeing what you just did was pretty awesome!"

I blushed a little.

"So now that you can do spinjitzu, want to see who the best fighter is?" he asked.

"Sure." I said

I knew that this would be an epic battle.


End file.
